Premo Vulcan
Premo Vulcan (Japanese version: ) is Gus Grav's Guardian Bakugan in New Vestroia. It is part of the Special Attack series. Information Description Premo Vulcan is a massive creature that is taller than most brawlers. Premo Vulcan's mighty punches shatter steel plated armor. His gigantic fists detach from its body and fire cannon-like balls. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Premo Vulcan appears makes his debut in Taste of Defeat when Gus Grav battled Spectra Phantom in flashback and lost to Viper Helios. It is soon seen in ball form when Gus talks to him. Later, it battles Dan Kuso and Drago and wins. In Return of a Friend, Premo Vulcan challenges Neo Dragonoid again. He won the first round, and he lost to Drago in the second round. He and Hyper Dragonoid were fighting him Shun attacks and defeats Vulcan with Ingram and Hylash. in Unmasked, he battles Thunder Wilda, but loses due to Mira Fermin getting advice from Julie. In Reunion, after the final Dimension Controller is destroyed, Vulcan is released from ball form and Gus rides him out of Vestal Palace only to find Mega Brontes and Elico. Vulcan and Elico then helped an injured Helios onto Spectra's ship. In Spectra Rises, he, Mega Brontes, and Elico have forced evolutions due to their owner, Gus, using the Forbidden Card Chaos Ability X on them. In this way, Premo Vulcan evolves into Rex Vulcan. ; Ability Cards * Viblow: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. * Heavy Aegis: Nullifies the opponent's ability and adds 200 Gs to Premo Vulcan. * Titan Knuckle: Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. * Pyrus Durance: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * 'Screw Impact '(Screw Jolt, Drill Impact): Transfers 200 Gs from opponent to Premo Vulcan. Physical Game The Haos Heavy Metal version has 680 Gs. The Subterra version has 650 Gs. The Ventus version has 650 Gs. The Pyrus version has 640 Gs. The Darkus version has 800 Gs and 660 Gs. His waist will rotate. The Subterra Deka version has 620 Gs. Video Game Defenders of the Core Ability Cards: * Rocket Punch: Vulcan fires his hands at his opponent. * Mega Quake: Triggers a powerful combo attack. * Clay Barrier: Generates a shield to deflect shots. * Iron Skin: Vulcan no longer staggers from combo breaks or attacks. Trivia *Premo Vulcan's Ability Cards (in the anime) focus on subtracting 200 Gs from the opponent or adding 200 Gs to him. *His flying knuckle attack and name seems to be a reference to the various flying knuckle attacks seen in the Mazinger series by Go Nagi. *As a toy, it has a "punching attack" when you spin it to the right. *Premo Vulcan is the only Bakugan in Bakugan: Defenders of the Core whose charged attack isn't for long range. Instead, his charged attack creates a large explosion that blows back all incoming targets. *In ball form, he resembles Jaakor. de: Category:Bakugan Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Special Attack Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Villains